Living in a Vicious Storm
by kahochan13
Summary: A new student called Gokudera Hayato just transferred. Kasumi wanted nothing to do with him, but the more she told herself this, the more she realized that she was falling for him. He had stormed her once normal life. Gokudera HayatoXOC. R&R, thanks!
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Storm

**Summary:** A new student called Gokudera Hayato just transferred to Namimori Middle School. And the moment I caught a glimpse of him, I had been certain of one prudent thing: I wanted nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with that rebel looking guy. But then again, the more I told myself this, the more I realized that I was falling in love with him. Yes, I had to agree that it was quite fitting for him to call me a stupid woman.

**A/N:** I've been writing this for quite a while now. If ever it gets good reviews, I'm going to continue posting the rest of the chapters here. :] (The story is actually finished already, but I'm still doing a lot of revisions. I thought that I might as well post it here, so it could be read by everyone. And that I'd be able to have an idea of what others think of my writing.) I can't say that it's _officially _done, because I might change some elements in the story, depending on the readers' reception of this. I hope that Gokudera's not OOC. If so, pray tell me. And oh, this is written in the alternate point of view of Gokudera and Kasumi. All right, so please R&R! Thank you. (I forgot to mention, the first part was actually based in the anime. Episode 2, to be exact.)

**P.S. **I hope that those who read this reviews on every chapter. (I'm not forcing you, though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I have all rights to Kasumi, my OC.

* * *

><p><strong> |[ P A R T ]|[ O N E ]|<strong>

**PROLOGUE: The Beginning of the Storm  
><strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

The whole class was silent and observing; albeit they were all trying to give their best effort to repress murmuring amongst each other. Unfortunately, the girls couldn't take it any longer. They began whispering to one another in a hissing tone, and I even noticed that most of them were flustered, with a dreamy aura beaming proudly in their eyes.

I stared at the new student in front, a different spark of interest growing from the inside. He's got a silver mane, which seemed to me an absolutely eccentric hairstyle, with ferocious yet calm emerald eyes. He wore a plain red shirt under his open uniform, revealing two necklaces that were often donned by gangsters and rebels. The other one even had a gleaming pendant that appeared like a sharp blade. Were those even allowed in school? Probably not. But then again, perhaps even the teachers _couldn't _do anything about it. Just one furious glare from this rebel and they'd instantaneously had to shut their prattling mouths.

"I'll introduce the new student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is…" Matsumoto sensei began as he motioned to the new student. His face expressed a hint of apprehension. "Gokudera Hayato kun."

"Wow, he's so cool."

"On top of that, he moved from another country."

"Where should you sit, I wonder?" Sensei scrutinized the room.

_Oh no_. I stared blankly at the empty seat on my right, chest tightening. He couldn't be possibly sitting beside _me_. The moment I caught a glimpse of him, I had been certain of one prudent thing: I wanted nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ to do with that rebel looking guy. His mere presence spelled peril.

"There." the teacher pointed, which I feared, on the desk beside me. I heaved a sigh. I sat on the farthest end corner of the room, right next to the wall, and the only one that had been there ever since school since started. Not that it mattered; I actually liked to have the huge part of the room to myself. And now this new student would be sharing the lovely wide space with me. Marvelous.

The said Gokudera Hayato started strutting in slow steps toward his seat. But all of a sudden, he halted in front of Tsuna, who was then staring at Kyoko with full attention and wide, flabbergasted eyes.

He turned to Gokudera. "Huh?"

But the rebel only glared at Tsuna as though he'd done him the gravest of all crimes.

The whole class fell hushed at this show of unexpected behavior. Did Tsuna know this guy? I doubt it. The idea seemed highly improbable.

Tsuna glanced around innocently, as though he was pleading for help amongst the others. "W-What?" And then, finally, he realized what the problem was. Sometimes this guy's stupidity was amazing. He pointed at himself. "_M-Me?_"

Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk imperturbably, sending the poor boy thrusting on the floor as he gave out a yelp of surprise that sounded like a shriek of an over excited woman. Tsuna looked utterly perplexed, making me compelled to believe that he didn't know what the guy's problem was any more than we did.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is…" Sensei wailed. "Gokudera-kun!"

He walked away nonchalantly towards the empty seat beside me. I gulped, though I hadn't the faintest notion why. Luckily, he didn't take heed on my presence. He sat down on the wooden seat silently, without uttering another word. The only thing that he did was stare on Tsuna's direction furiously.

The murmurs from the girls began again.

"That's his good part!"

"His scariness makes me go numb!"

"We're definitely making a fan club!"

"But why is he sitting with Kasumi?"

At this, they threw me deadly glares. What in the world was their problem? As if I wanted my current state. Of all things that I'd wished for, sitting with a dangerous guy was definitely not on the list.

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, there was an astonishing turn of events the next few days. I didn't really know that such things were actually possible to happen. First of all, Gokudera and Tsuna became friends. The rebel even began saying non sense things such as "Tenth" and "I'm his right hand man." What in the world did those mean? Second, I was insidiously dragged to the wildest world that ever existed. All of a sudden, I was a part of Tsuna's <em>family<em>, I met all the members in it (odd and dangerous babies included) and I would always be wherever they literally were. Fortunately, despite all these predicaments, Yamamoto would be there by my side, and it felt really warm and good to have a friend share such troubles. Not that I disliked the new things taking shape, they were even fun and exciting at times. But the worst part of it all was _him_…

Gokudera Hayato_._

I had tried to befriend him, since it would be quite peculiar if he was the only one I didn't talk to, or at least, try making acquaintances with. It wouldn't be virtuous of me if I purposely left someone out, whoever that person was. Unfortunately, the guy _also _wanted nothing to do with me. But we just couldn't go on avoiding each other. We were almost always together, sometimes, even alone. _Hai, _alone.

"Where do you live, Gokudera?" I inquired. The two of us were walking together home from school the first time, I know, the idea was almost impossible, because the others had gradually began leaving the group one by one as they reached their own homes. First Yamamoto, the Sasagawa siblings, and then Tsuna, making me and the rebel the only one left behind. This was the day that I began to be a part of the family, a few days after I first met _him._

"Stupid woman, will you just shut your freaking mouth?" he yelled at me.

"Look who's talking, octopus head. You're the one who's shouting!"

"What the hell did you just call me?"

I grinned at him. "I learned it from Ryohei senpai. Isn't it a splendid name?"

"That turf head! He's putting something stupid into another fool's head!"

I could already sight our house a few yards away, secluded by a few abundant green trees. But where did he actually live? No, more importantly, why was I worrying over it?

"I live there," I said, pointing.

He snorted. "Like I care."

But then again, why did he hate me so much? No one has treated me with disdain as high as this. It really disturbed me greatly. What could I have possibly done?

"Look, Gokudera, have I done you something wrong?" I asked. "You're always so angry with me… if ever I did, I'm sorry—"

"Just leave me alone and don't bother my life!" he said, visibly annoyed. It was so intense that I couldn't even speak another word. "People like you…"

He already started to walk swiftly away from me, his hands on his pocket, and by then I was already in front our iron wrought gate, albeit by that time I didn't notice at all. I was too occupied by my wandering thoughts and by one particular question: _Why did he hate me so much?_

* * *

><p>One day, we were all clustered around the Sawada household. I was in charge of taking care of the children as Nana san and the girls did things in the kitchen. Whatever the boys were up to, curse them for making me do this strenuous task all by myself.<p>

The sun stood high overhead, sending golden streaks on the lush, greenery on the backyard, with velvety clouds flanking the huge ball of fire in an arching direction, almost as if they were trying to entrap it inside. It gave off a wonderful and familiar warmth, and trickles of perspiration on the faces of the two children running around wildly, playing their juvenile hearts out, in front of me.

I sat on a chair a few paces away from them, not taking my eyes off the two. Imagine, I even became a baby sitter? Just nice. How did I become a member in this family again? But before I could ponder deeply on the subject, I-pin's sharp cry broke my thoughts. I headed towards them at once.

"Lambo, give me back my candy!" she said, chasing the cow.

"Give it back to her!" I ordered, running also, but I was way ahead than I-pin.

Lambo ran further and then he spared a glance back. "Gahaha! Play with us, Kasumi! You are Lambo san's subordinate!"

"Lambo, stealing things is not good!"

"This is Lambo-san's now—" He stopped when he tripped on a twig of a branch. He fell flat on his face, still clutching onto the candy, his rump sticking up disgustingly. That was the least of my problems. A violet tube sprung out of his bulky head, and before I could run for my life, the said thing plummeted on me, engulfing me completely.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a white room and peaceful. An unfamiliar coldness was traveling on my skin, sending tremors to my spine. When I scrutinized my surroundings more closely, I realized that I was inside a hospital room. I lay in the soft bed, with a sheer cloth covering me.<p>

I bolted upright immediately. Just why in the world was I here? The last thing that I could remember was that I was chasing that fool cow boy when a tube emerged from his head, swallowing me. Wait, _swallowing? _That couldn't be possible; perhaps it struck my head so badly that I had to be brought to the hospital. This was the entire cow's fault. But then again, there didn't seem to be any problem. I was perfectly fine.

Still bewildered, I jumped out of the bed and went outside the room. To my absolute surprise, I saw a guy walking towards me. He was about in his early twenties. He wore an elegant looking suit and he had flowers and fruits—

_This couldn't be. _

He had a silver hair, almost gray, and willful green eyes, though it seemed less fierce than they usually were. At my sight, he scudded faster to reach me. He couldn't be Gokudera; this guy looked a lot older. He was too tall and muscular and even… handsome.

"Kasumi, what are you doing—?" He began. "What, you're younger." There were almost tears in his eyes, though I didn't know why exactly. Perhaps it was just my imagination, because the image of Gokudera crying because of me didn't quite fit. Not at all.

"Wait, octopus head, why are you here?" I chuckled. "I am younger? You're just older! And why do you wear such formal attire?"

He frowned at this, but as I was expecting, he did not sneered at me, or yelled back an angry retort. Who was this guy? And then, there was a worried, and almost loving, look in his eyes for a fleeting moment. Perhaps I only thought that I had seen it. He dropped what he was holding on the floor and then he brought me closer to him, placing his arms around me. What was he doing? I could feel my cheeks warming, and my heart began throbbing heavily against my chest.

Why was he suddenly hugging me? I should have broken free, but for some reasons I couldn't quite decipher, I didn't.

"You're safe," he said softly. "When you return to your world you should try avoiding me as much as possible. Stay away from me. I would only endanger you. "

"What are you saying? Stop speaking in riddles."

He released the embrace. "I don't know why _you_'re here, but you better be propped to bed."

"Go to bed? I'm perfectly fine."

He carried me and placed me on his arms as though I was but a child.

"Gokudera, I order you to put me to down! Octopus head, what are you doing?" I yelled and kicked violently, up to no avail.

He kicked the door (I had left it open) and sighed. "Stupid woman, you're so stubborn."

It was definitely him. Nobody heartlessly addressed me as stupid other than that rebel guy. At least now, I could be certain it was really him, not his older brother or something. He placed me ever so gently back to bed, and then he sat on the chair beside me.

He placed his hand in his silver hair. He looked annoyed. "What the hell happened to the past? What brought you here?"

I sat upright. Our eyes were leveled now. "_Past?_" I mimicked. "I don't know what you're saying, you re—"

"Hayato," he interrupted. "My name is Hayato, Kasumi."

The sound of my name coming from his lips felt oddly— how should I put it? — good and comforting. But wait, he wanted me to call him by his first name? Whatever was his problem?

"Why should I call you that? And why are you calling me Kasumi?"

Why was he so kind to me? Didn't he hate me? Several questions that I didn't know how to answer flooded my head like a wave of surging water.

"Is the younger version of you really _that _of a fool not to realize such a simple thing?" He was getting irked again, but there was no real fury in his features. "It's because…" He brought his face closer to mine, that I could almost feel his breath.

"What are you doing—?"

But before his face could be any nearer, I felt my self vanish. And I wasn't speaking figuratively. Literally disappeared. I didn't know if that's even possible, but it's actually what happened. And then, with a start, I realized that I was back on the Sawada household. I was seated in the couch and everyone was staring at me curiously, with a worried expression sculpted on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked, a bit frightened.

And they thus explained everything. The violet tube was actually called the ten year bazooka. And what it did to me just then was that it brought me ten years in the future, and my other older self switched places with me in the process, so she had been here in the present while I was on the future. The whole thing would only be for a mere five minutes.

That would mean that the future me was in the hospital? What happened? Suddenly what Gokudera had said was starting to make sense. So that was why he spoke that way. He knew I was from the past. Well, his past.

"The future you looked like she was in a really bad condition," Tsuna said in a quivering voice.

I managed to stare on Gokudera's direction. He didn't seem to be much interested on what was going on. He even looked angry, frowning and all.

_When you return to your world you should try avoiding me as much as possible. Stay away from me. I would only endanger you._

I had just caught a glimpse of the future, and what my eyes first behold was, ironically, Gokudera. He was so different; imagine, he even gave me a warning that concerned my safety. But because I was prone to disobedience, I found myself wanting to know more about this guy I had first hated, and without fully realizing it, I was soon falling for him, despite his evident showcases of indifference, displeasure and hatred. Yes, I had to agree that I was as stupid as he often malevolently implied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please rate and review! I hope (_again) _that Gokudera is not OOC. Anyway, the real story will begin on the next chapter, so stay tuned. :D


	2. Chapter One: Yet Another Rejection

Here is chapter one. :) Even though only two people reviewed, it's still a motivation. So, yes, thank you **Lilin08** and **YuukiChan95** for reviewing! Anyway, the real story will begin now. Expect the chapters to be quite short, since I will divide them according to Kasumi and Gokudera's point of view. (Do you get what I'm trying to say? Well, if not, you'll understand soon.) R&R, please! Arigato!

I edited a few contents in this chapter, so please read it again. Sorry for the inconvenience. I had to change it for some reasons. Anyway, the second part of this chapter was based on the Valentine's day episode on anime. Episode 18, to be exact. (April 11, 2011)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Yet Another Rejection<strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

Being a part of _Tsuna's family_, as Reborn gleefully liked to call it, brought me closer to Gokudera-kun. How lucky I thought I was: The only girl over hundreds to be that near to him! But it was too early to be rapturous.

Our homes were on the same road, thus, we often walked to and from Namimori Middle School together (Sometimes with the family, but mostly, alone.)— But we hardly ever talked to each other. Well yes, sometimes we would, but it's often just plain argument and sneering.

"Don't walk too close with me!" He would often blunder. "The others might think that we're friends!" I thus maintained the distance that he wanted.

But despite that, I still tried to begin a proper conversation with him, regardless of how gibberish it was, but he just responded with indifference and annoyance. His pallid aqua green eyes were brimming with loathing. He was just with me, he said, because it was his _precious Juudaime's _order, nothing more.

That was more than enough. If that's the case, then I'd rather not talk to him anymore— if he'd only hate me for it, if I'd only bring him discomfort. The former gave me a shudder of pure terror. It was something that I had no desire to happen.

After that day, I just fondly stared at him from afar: When he laughed with Tsuna, when he groaned at Yamamoto, when he called Ryohei _turf head, _when he played (or was it more fitting to say _quarreled?_) with Lambo-chan, when he gave the professor perfect answers during recitations and when he hit the piano keys — basically, _every time _I had the opportunity.

Before, he was just this rebellious looking new student who came from Italy, just that. But everything was changed now: He's my first and only love. I don't know when it began, or how, but it little mattered.

One day, after a sumptuous party at Tsuna's, Gokudera-kun and I were walking alone together _again_. It was another silent afternoon, and it felt pretty awkward on my part. He was walking ahead of me, with his hands on his pockets. All of a sudden, I stopped in the midst of the howling, whistling wind.

He turned to me, irritated. "Why the hell did you stop?"

I gathered all my courage and stared unto his eyes. "G-Gokudera-kun, I-I have always _loved _you! Could you—would you—?" I threw my hands abruptly on my mouth. What had I said? I was expecting his earsplitting respond, which was his usual when girls would confess to him, but he didn't yell at me. Instead, he turned his back on me and silently strutted away, muttering:

"I've no time for girls."

I love him, but I didn't know whether he felt the same way. Though, I swear, I could catch him staring at me, his eyes wondering. And every time I was engaged in huge troubles, out of nowhere, he'd come and save me. Then again, maybe I was just assuming too much. Perhaps it was all just pure coincidence… That he was just doing it for his tenth…

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day.<p>

That was the special occasion that was taking place today. And do you know what that day meant to me? I had considered it the most uninteresting day of the year. After all, to whom would I give a chocolate? None. But now, ever since _his _arrival, my perception of the event was wholly and greatly altered. He had given me a reason to be excited and enthralled on this particular day. But considering the outcome… I better not say it that way.

The bell had rung animatedly a few minutes ago, marking morning break. I was now seated at the back of the room, alone, and slightly trembling. I stared on Gokudera's place, which was beside the window (He was not my seatmate anymore, by the way. Sensei had to move him elsewhere after the two of us had a heated bellowing amongst each other during class. Discouraging, indeed.), but sadly, it was vacated. Where in the world did that guy go? I held the box of chocolate tightly in my quivering hands. I had prepared for it with all my heart the preceding day. This was actually the first time that I'd be giving someone a chocolate. How should it be done?

Yamamoto stood in front, flanked by a dozen or so flustered girls, all of which grasped chocolates in their arms. I smiled to myself. He had always been so popular. I never knew that the time would come when he'd be my friend.

"Yamamoto-kun, will you accept my chocolate?"

"Mine too!"

"Me first!"

"Thank you," he said with a sweet smile. "Thank you, everyone!"

I caught a glimpse of Tsuna, sitting in his chair, resting his chin on his palm. He was obviously enveloped by sheer ennui. Perhaps he wished Kyoko would give him a chocolate… Poor guy. I'd give him one later (and Yamamoto and Lambo and Reborn) after I handed my chocolate to Gokudera. Even though the whole family thing was totally insane, I had to admit that they had become my companions.

"Gokudera kun! Accept my chocolate!"

"Look this way!"

I hastily turned to the voices' direction at the mention of his name. There was a group of screaming girls just outside the door, with chocolates in their hands, smiling cheerfully.

And there was him… He had just entered the room, and he looked visibly annoyed. He scratched his head and muttered, without facing their direction, "I told you, don't follow me around."

"He's so cool!" someone said, adding more to his displeasure.

"Acting like that makes my heart skip a beat!"

I couldn't help stifling a sigh. I envied them for being able to hand their chocolates courageously, without a tinge of fear. But if I let my weakness go in the way right now, the perfect opportunity would just be wasted. Not to mention that those girls were actually much more advantageous than me! But still, Gokudera had not accepted a single chocolate from them. What if he did the same thing to me? Whatever the shame and embarrassment this would cost, I had to complete this task. Hadn't I been preparing for this moment the whole night?

With trembling steps, I scampered towards him, who was then already preparing to head to his seat. I swear I could feel the girls glaring angrily at my back. At my sight, his eyebrows immediately furrowed, but he didn't say a word. My knees were shaking intensely like a bamboo pole on a windy day. He just ignored me, but before he could walk past me, I stopped him, "Wait Gokudera…"

"What do you want?" He scowled.

I gulped. You could do this, Kasumi, just have faith. I cleared my throat and handed him the chocolate as I threw my gaze on the floor. "H-Happy Valentine's day!" I said. When he still didn't procure it, I slowly lifted my stare on his face. Why didn't he take it? He simply looked me over with disgust. No, I couldn't let this bring me down!

"A-Are you free this Sunday? You know, there's a new café in town," I said after a moment. "Perhaps we could also invite the—"

There was so much hatred in his eyes I had to turn away. During that time, I didn't need to hear what he was about to say. I already knew it. "Didn't I tell you that I've no time for girls? Particularly _you?_" He uttered the last word with an emphasis that was not at all pleasing to hear. With that, he strode past me on the opposite direction and left the room, leaving me standing in front of his vacated desk, dead frozen. The girls followed him on his way out, and I believe that they were silently laughing at me victoriously. But why? Why did he give me such an atrocious treatment the other girls did not receive? Why did he hate me more than the others?

I really wanted to smack myself on the forehead, to make me wake up from this impossible dream that I was having. What was suddenly happening to me? And of all people, why should I fall for that _cruel _rebel? Fate had always been making fun of me. What a wonderful life I was living.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's awfully short. Please review! I'm not quite sure if I'll continue posting the rest here if no one's reading my story.<p>

The next one would be...

**CHAPTER TWO: That Damn Woman**. Hai, hai, it's written on the rebel's point of view. That's all! :)


	3. Chapter Two: That Damn Woman

All right, I thought that I might as well post the next chapter, since it would only be pretty short. As I've said, it's written on Gokudera's point of view. Do you think he's OOC? Tell me, please. R&R! Thank you very much in advance.

I edited a few contents in this chapter, so please read it again. This is also the continuation of the Valentine's Day episode. (April 11, 2011)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>**: That Damn Woman**

Gokudera Hayato's Point of View

_Seriously, that woman, when will she give up? _I waded my way against the ceaseless groups of students, particularly women, who were thwarting my way out of the door, irritatingly screaming my name. Even more irritatingly, said women began staggering behind me _again_, whispering in exasperating tones.

I stopped and faced them, irked. All of them halted automatically and exactly at the same moment, as though they were but a person, rather than a whole bunch of fools. "I said, don't follow me!" This time I knew my anger really showed.

They screamed, loud enough to break their gullets. It seemed that they did not even see my evident fury.

"He looked this way!"

"His angry face is so wonderful!"

What in the world was the problem of these women? Odd freaks.

I turned away from them and started to walk away. Worse, they did not stop from following me. Dammit! I wanted a time to think, to be alone! Why couldn't they comprehend that? Oh hell.

I ran away as rapidly as I could and found refuge on the empty music room. They ran past the said room, completely losing sight of me, still hollering my name. I sighed. Utterly stupid women.

Faltering, I headed towards the baby grand piano on one corner, and then I sat on the velvet couch. I lifted the cover of the keys and began to play, becoming deeply absorbed in the overflowing notes.

That woman! Didn't she understand? Was she that stupid? All she had to do was stay away from me. It's _that _simple. Surely even someone as idiotic as her could grasp that, right? She must not love me. At the emergence of that foreign word in my mind, I felt tremors in my spine. Love? Was there really such a thing? Since I was young, it's been apparent that I was not entitled to this little and yet exclusive privilege. But now that it's starting to make its subsistence in my world, should I succumb to it?

Yeah, she just _couldn't _love me. I already caused her a lot of trouble. Couldn't her eyes see that plain truth? I was only giving her a burden, nothing but pain! When she was attacked by those junior delinquents (I had beaten them pretty badly on my first day in Nami-Middle because they made fun of the tenth. They were those stupid bastards that appeared after I finally became Juudaime's subordinate.), it was my entire fault. They noticed how often we were together — completely misunderstanding everything — and then they used her as a decoy to make me come out and seek vengeance. And of course I did appear into their view as they wished. Unfortunately, they brought with them several other men and although that I had weapons, I was outnumbered. Yet, that damn woman, she blamed herself for the wounds that I received from the battle.

"Gomen nasai, Gokudera-kun! You had to fight. It's my fault!" she had said.

Why did she have to make it out as her doing? Mere stupidity.

I pressed the keys harder, more violently, as several of her images registered in my troubled mind. If I accept her feelings, if I tell her that I really liked her, will I not only hurt her? If in the end, I'll just give her a burden, I'd rather stay away.

I stopped playing then I slammed the keys with my knuckled fist. This was infuriating, disturbing and downright embarrassing. "Kuso! Why in the world am I worrying over a damn woman?"


	4. Chapter Three: Ti Amo, Donna Stupida

**CHAPTER THREE: Ti Amo, Donna Stupida**

Kasumi's Point of View

It was finally dismissal time. Kyoko had invited me to come to the Sawada household after classes a while ago. When I asked her why, she glanced wearily around, making sure that no one was listening, and then she whispered, "We're going to make chocolates with Bianchi san. It's a surprise for the boys."

I didn't know if I could possibly meet him again after _that. _

My cell phone vibrated. I could feel its tremors against my flesh. I grabbed it from my pocket. It was a text message from my mother. How odd. She hardly ever did such a thing, considering that technologies such as a mobile phone were alien to her ancient and old mind.

Kasumi, I have an errand for you. Take a train and head next town.

Go to your Aunt Saki and fetch the money sent by my brother.

Thank you! I couldn't leave the house right now.

Michiko and I are studying for her exams. And the money is urgent.

I know I can count on you, sweetie. ^_^

Wait, why me? And what's with the _sweetie _and happy face thing? Did Okaa-san know what she was talking about? Aunt's house was _very _far! Why should I be the one to do this difficult chore? What about my brother? He should be the one doing this task, and not me. _I know I can count on you._ I sighed: I guess I had no choice.

"Kasumi chan, let's go!" Kyoko said jovially.

"Sorry, Kyoko. My mom suddenly had a chore for me. I need to go next town and fetch something. I can't make it."

She looked concerned. "Oh, too bad…"

I smiled and whispered, "I hope you make chocolates for everyone."

She returned the smile and nodded. "Bye, Kasumi! Take care!"

I waved at her cheerfully. With that, I arranged my things and placed them inside my knapsack, and started out of the room. At least my Okaa san saved me. I seriously think that I couldn't meet Gokudera again after what had happened. At least, not yet.

* * *

><p>The streets were dark, misty and eerily empty. The black starless sky, which was shrouded by thick gray clouds, appeared more terrifying than usual, as though something bad was bound to happen. Nah, maybe it was just my exaggerated instincts. But then again, the whole place had a different and strangely horrifying aura that gave off a feeling of danger. It was half past seven, I believe, for I had no track of time, and I just finished the errand Okaa-san had ordered me to do — yes, I know, she shouldn't have let me do a task in an impossible hour! And it's already evening… I shuddered. When I walked past an alley, someone spoke, making me stop wholly.<p>

"Oh, isn't that the bomb-guy's girl?" A thick yet flowing voice said. And out of my expectation, two men appeared from the darkness, clothed in black. The first one was tall and tan, and he had a mocking smile pasted on his features. I was quite certain that he was the sort of guy that would spend his day in a bar flirting with women rather than attending the classes. The other one was a bit smaller than him and fairer; silent and flaccid, sagging and lifeless. Both of them seemed to be in the same age as I was. Despite that, I gulped in terror, but my throat was dry. Their presence didn't assure me of safety.

"Yes, Yamato, that's indeed she," The fair one answered in agreement. His voice was low yet musical. Suddenly, they scuttled towards me, whilst I, on the other hand, stepped back a few paces in horror.

"What luck, then," Yamato said pleasantly. "That guy is supposed to appear any moment." There was a shred of amusement in his expression. Did they mean Gokudera? What in the world did they want of him?

And, no, he'd not appear right now. Sorry to disappoint you.

"And receive our vengeance," the fair one added grimly; his face still filled with dreariness and gloom as though he was the most unfortunate guy in the whole world. Vengeance? Why did everyone want to take revenge on Gokudera? Did he have _that _many enemies? Had he really fought with many guys before? But why? With a shudder, I began scampering away, but something caught me — a golden snake with brown scales! It constricted me, allowing little breath to pass through. I cried in pain as he tightened the animal against my frail and limp body. It hissed at me, its glowing eyes blazing in hunger.

"I will not let you get away," Yamato said, holding the other end of the snake in his hand with little effort. Its body was elastic, making me compelled to believe that it was not real.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking up to no avail.

"Shin, hasn't he come yet?" Yamato asked his companion, a bit bored.

"Not yet," Shin said. "Don't be so excited."

Yamato grinned. "You're now defying me?"

"He's not coming," I said through gritted teeth. At my interference, the animal only tightened around my body. The snake began licking my skin with its ice cold tongue. Before I realized it, tears were forming in my eyes. What was going to happen to me now? _Gokudera, Gokudera, Gokudera—_

"_Oi, _snake freak," A familiar voice said. My heart almost skipped a beat at the mere sound of it. "I'm your opponent, leave her alone."

With much difficulty, I turned to where the voice was, and there I saw _him: _Standing in his proud gait, his arms crossed in front of him, with bombs in between his slender fingers, glaring at the enemy. Despite my current circumstance, a timid smile began to form on my lips. _He came to save me, _I thought. I was not expecting it. He was not angry with me, after all.

"G-Gokudera-kun," I stammered out.

Yamato loosened the grip, causing me to plummet hardly on the floor. The snake returned loyally to its master. And then Gokudera-kun attacked them brusquely with his powerful bombs, causing the two enemies to lie on the cement floor as if dead. He darted towards me, and then he swerved me aside with force, causing to me stumble on the floor, half lying.

"Run! Stay away from here, _you idiot!" _

Tears began to form on the corner of my eyes _again_, whether from physical pain, I couldn't tell. "No!" I shook my head violently. "I will not leave you—"

"Dammit! I said _run_!"

The tears finally slid down my cheeks. Why did he always want me away? Did he hate me that much?

He smirked playfully at my silence. "Then if you are ready to endure every trouble that I'm in, _stay."_

My eyes grew wide in utter astonishment. Did I hear it right?

"How sweet and romantic," a voice from behind bawled. A ferocious cobra in the size of human was staggering towards us! No, it was Yamato — he turned into a beast! "But too sad, everything will end now."

"This is the finishing blow," Shin said, thrusting blazing tops on Gokudera-kun. What on odd weapon.

Gokudera-kun smiled, insulting. "For you, that is."

The two guys' eyes widened in disbelief. "_What?"_

Gokudera-kun threw something on their direction, and the moment he did, a murky, gray smoke filled the air. Before I could make out what happened, someone plunged over me, causing the two of us to stumble away together. The smoke cleared gradually, then, all of a sudden, an explosion was heard on the enemies' location. Beside me was Gokudera-kun, two hands laid flat on the floor on his back as support, staring at the enemies' direction. While he did this, my eyes were fixated upon his tattered figure, specks of blood dripping from his forehead. The tops hit him, after all!

My voice quivered. "I-I'm sorry Gokudera-kun! I-It's my—"

He turned to me, scowling. "Why are you always blaming yourself?" He asked, annoyed. "Didn't you hear them? I was their target, not you!" He placed his hand on his silver mane as though he meant to yank it all out. I knew that expression very well: Either he was irked, embarrassed, or worst, angry. "Why are you _so stupid?_"

The last phrase seemed to stab me on the deepest core of my heart, softly killing me. How many times had I been called _stupid _on that night alone? But then, the expression on his face turned less fierce, gentler: His green eyes had the knowing look in them again and the furrow on his eyebrows had vanished already.

"Dammit, Kasumi, _Ti amo…" _He mumbled, then, he looked down, a tinge of pink apparent on his cheeks. I jerked. I hadn't the faintest notion what it meant, but it seemed to be something important.

"I _can't _understand."

He glared at me incredulously, astounded. "_Donna stupida!_" he mumbled. Why was he suddenly speaking in Italian? He was obviously making fun of me, knowing that I had no idea what he was saying. "Stupid woman! It's _basic _Italian!" He sighed. "Then if you can't understand through words…" He leaned towards me, bringing his face closer to mine, that I could almost feel his warm breath.

"G-Gokudera ku—"

I was interrupted when he did a thing that I wasn't expecting (was it just me or were there really lot of surprises this day?): He pressed his soft lips unto mine. It happened so swiftly, before I even realized it, I was already wrapped in his gentle embrace. Everything turned to total silence: All I could here was the heavy thumping of my heart.

It lasted for quite a long time. When the kiss ended, I was too stunned to even utter another word.

_Did he mean that…?_

If he meant that, then yes, words are completely unnecessary to tell a person that you love him— but, _onegai, _let me say it again, just this moment.

"I love you so much, Gokudera-kun."

The next thing I knew, the rebel was already walking away from me, as though nothing happened, hands in his pocket, without sparing me a glance back. I couldn't understand him. Not at all. I wanted to slap him in the face for leaving me behind, utterly and perplexedly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the third chapter! :) I'm sorry if I posted it quite late. I'm very busy this summer, unfortunately. But don't worry, the next chapter would be up sooner.

**Chapter Four: Utter Confusion**

Please wait for it! And thank you very much for those that reviewed the past chapters. I was really glad to read them. :D

Arrivederci~

[Edited; May 16, 2011]

**kahochan13: **Anyway, just for the image: Imagine Yamato as Tora Igarashi (Maid Sama!) and Shin as Sasori (Naruto) or perhaps Shinji Ibu (Prince of Tennis); you decide who's better. ^_^ All right, it's just some random imagination that hit my head... XD Sorry. And it's too late that I've only realized it now, after posting the eighth chapter.


	5. Chapter Four: Utter Confusion

**A/N: **This is the next chapter! Please enjoy! Although unfortunately, this is quite short. I told you that I'd post this sooner. (Just in a span of a few minutes, in fact.) Actually, this story was supposed to end on the last chapter, the part where they kissed and all. (Since that was my original plan.) But when I let my friend read the draft (which was then handwritten), she liked the story and begged me to write a sequel. Thus, it's why this is the _part two. _She hasn't read the continuation yet, though. Anyway, chapter five would need more revisions so it'd be posted for a _little _while. After all, it's in Gokudera's point of view. I'd have to make sure that he's not OOC or something. (And I wish that he's not in this chapter) So, yes, R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn!, but I have all rights to Kasumi. :D

* * *

><p><strong>|[ P A R T ]|[ T W O ]|<strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR: Utter Confusion**

Kasumi's Point of View

"Gokudera-kun, you can spend the night here. Though I'm afraid to say that you have to sleep here on the living room," I muttered, tying the final bandage on his arm gently. I really couldn't believe that a time would come when I'd have to do this.

He jolted up. "For heaven's sake! My house is just a few blocks away!" He sat upright. "Dammit, I'm fine already! I'm going home now—" He was interrupted when he felt a sting of pain on his lower back.

"Don't force yourself," I said with a frown, motioning him to lie down. "Who will take care of you once you get home?"

"_Tch. _I'm not some weakling!" He pouted. (How cute.) "I can take care of myself," he mumbled.

I patted him fondly on the head, and then I stood, walking a few paces away from him.

"If you need some assistance, just knock at my door."

"Why the hell would I need _your _assistance?"

I smiled. "_Oyasumi nasai, _Hayato-kun."

His eyes grew wide when he heard me say his first name, but before he could utter another word, I already rushed to my room.

* * *

><p>"Just eat, Gokudera-kun," Okaa-san said gleefully, placing a whole strip of bacon on his plate. "Sorry if this is all we have. I heard that you were raised in Italy, you might not be used to this sort of food."<p>

"N-No! I've been eating this all my life!" He said, chuckling, with a scratch on the head. I couldn't help smiling, that bad boy was always so polite.

"Okaa-san, Hayato-kun can eat by himself."

They glanced abruptly on my direction (with the exception of Hayato-kun), flabbergasted. "_Hayato-kun?" _They inquired in chorus.

My sister (she was about six years old) nudged me with her elbow, a grin on her face. "Onee-chan, you've got a perfect taste in boys," She whispered. That little brat, she could be very provoking when she wanted to.

I flustered. "Michiko-chan! You've got it all wrong!"

I glanced at Onii-chan (He's three years older than I, he was seventeen then.), who, by the moment, was scrutinizing Hayato-kun with his stern topaz eyes. Hayato-kun, on the other hand, was munching his meal, gazing down— making me unable to decipher the expression on his face.

* * *

><p>We were all clustered around the living room, in front of the door. Hayato-kun bowed violently before us, his silver hair fluttering in the air with a shine. A patch of pink was obvious on his cheeks.<p>

"Arigato gozaimasu, arigato gozaimasu!" He stuttered, still bowing repeatedly. "Sorry for the bother. Thank you a—"

Otou-san tapped him lightly on his back, causing him to stand upright, astounded.

He shook his head. "It's our pleasure to serve you, Gokudera-san."

"Soudayo_, _Gokudera-nii! Come back here again!"

"You'd be late to school," Okaa-san said. "You better get going, so you can change already, Gokudera-san."

"Change?" He asked.

Okaa-san chuckled. "You don't mean to go to school with that on, right?"

He was wearing Onii-chan's maroon shirt, quite large, and his black jogging pants. He chuckled, scratching his head. "Yes, you're right."

Okaa-san and Michiko-chan went together to the kitchen, Otou-san left for work, while I, together with Hayato-kun and Onii-chan, were still standing in front of the huge oaken door.

"Gokudera Hayato," Onii-chan stammered out. "I entrust my sister to you. But if you make her cry, or bring her trouble," He raised his knuckled fist then aimed straight at Hayato-kun's face, only a few more centimeters before it hit him. "I will beat you with my bare hands."

I pulled his arm down instantaneously, and then I made a face at him. "Nii-chan, what are you—"

Hayato-kun smirked proudly. "I'm not a fool to do such a thing."

My cheeks were warming up. _What is he saying?_

Onii-chan smiled, contented, and walked past us. "Well, it's a deal." He shot me a teasing glance before finally leaving.

I turned to Hayato-kun. "Sorry about that. Just don't listen to what he said. He's always like that, speaking non-sense all the time."

He avoided my gaze, scratching his head, irked. "_Kuso! _All I have to do is protect you, right?" He blushed. "I-I-I…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" He clutched me on my wrist and said, "Let's go!" He dragged me outside, while I was behind him, totally speechless: He was holding my hand already— _my hand. _He released his grip (though I wished he didn't) when we're outside our iron-wrought gate.

He turned his back on me and began walking away. "Don't just stand there, stupid woman, you're going to be late."

But I was petrified, momentarily stiff as a stone, staring at his retreating figure.

_Hayato-kun, do you feel the same way about me? _I pondered on. _If you love me too, why don't you tell me? If not, why don't you say it to my face frankly? You don't know how much it hurts to wait forever…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Read and review. ^_^_  
><em>


	6. Chapter Five: Logarithm

**CHAPTER FIVE: Logarithm**

Gokudera Hayato's Point of View

"Gokudera Hayato, you're late!" Matsumoto-sensei, our Math teacher and adviser, blustered with plain anger the moment I stepped on the threshold. The class was in middle of a boring discussion, so it seemed (with those drooping eyes and frequent yawns), turning in my direction with scrutiny.

"Old fool," I muttered darkly, heading to my desk with nonchalance.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" The tenth asked with a tinge of worry and concern, eyeing the plastered bandage on my forehead for a moment or two.

I grinned at him reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine, Juudaime. This is just a scratch."

I thrust my bag on the floor beside my desk with a thud, breaking the prevailing silence that had befallen on everyone, and then I sat on my chair comfortably, with both of my legs resting on the surface of the desk. How relaxing.

"Gokudera Hayato, put your legs down!" Matsumoto sensei wailed at once.

I curled my arms on my chest and then I glared at him. "I can sit in any way I want, _oji-san. _So just shut up_."_

Sensei became a vivid scarlet in fury. (Hah, what a short tempered old man.) He pointed his wooden stick frantically at the black board, a ridiculous smile forming on his cracked lips. "Answer this! _You _answer this!"

**log**a **x = 2** **log**a **4** **-** **log**a **2**

Wow, logarithm? We were already in this topic? I couldn't quite believe that our stupid teacher could explain something so complex; but then again, he just said what was exactly written on the book, without fully understanding what it meant himself. Before I could open my mouth to say something, the whole class gave out gasps, causing the entire room to be filled with ceaseless murmurs as each moment passed.

"Sensei, that's a new topic! It was just discussed a while ago!"

"Even I don't get it!"

"You're not even done discussing it yet."

"Gokudera-san can't solve that!"

"And what the hell are those _log_s? I can't stand their sight!"

"Instead of embarrassing a student just teach us instead!"

Sensei chuckled spitefully, evidently enjoying everyone's dilemma and complaints; his dull eyes as hideous as a demon spawn's. "Silence!" he bellowed, and then he turned to me. "I said answer—"

"X is equal to eight," I interrupted hastily to end his pleasure. "I raised four to the second power, using the 2 in front of the first log. So four squared is sixteen. After that, I changed the subtraction sign between **log**a **16** **-** **log**a **2 **to expanded form, making the operation to become division. And of course 16 divided by two is 8. And that's the answer."

His eyes grew very wide at this and his stiff jaw dropped intensely in obvious amazement. "C-Correct…"

The whole class beamed in excitement. "Way to go, Gokudera-kun!"

The girls shrieked. "You're awesome, Gokudera-sama!"

"We knew you could answer that!"

"You're the best!"

I smirked. "_Tch. _Fools, it's just _basic _Algebra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is quite lame, isn't it? I just enjoyed making Gokudera's intelligence conspicuous, and causing shame to the teacher and high praise from the classmates. So what do you think of it? I hope that Gokudera is not OOC! Please R&R! Anyway, the next chapter would be out soon.


	7. Chapter Six: Misunderstanding and Blame

**CHAPTER SIX: Misunderstanding and Blame**

Kasumi's Point of View

Dismissal time had finally arrived, after a long and tiring day at school. All of us (the whole gang, including Haru) were headed over to Tsuna's. Since I became a part of the_ family, _visits over the Sawada's residence had been pretty much of a habit, like it was already my second home. Nana-san didn't mind; in fact, she was always very eager to see us.

"Hayato-kun," I mused, dashing on his side with a smile. "_Ne, _Hayato—"

He turned to me. "_What?_"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just like to say your name."

"Don't call my name if you've got nothing to say, you idiot!"

He glared at Yamamoto. "Oi baseball-nut, why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He glanced around perplexedly. "Teme-ra, why are you all staring at me like that?"

Tsuna shook his head tersely, chuckling. "_N-Nande monai!_ It's just that the two of you seem to be acting different."

"The two of us?" Hayato-kun inquired, evidently bewildered.

"You and Kasumi-chan desu!" Haru-chan said.

He glowered at Haru-chan. "I'm not talking to you, stupid woman."

"_Hahi? _Haru is not stupid desu!"

"Hey, Kasumi-san, why are you calling that octopus head _Hayato-kun? _Extremely romantic!"

"Shut up, turf head!"

By that time, we already reached Tsuna-kun's house. Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan and I immediately headed to the kitchen to help Nana-san prepare the unfinished meals. When we were finished, we brought all the food on the dining area. All of them were seated on the dining table already, Reborn-chan included. There were eight chairs.

Tsuna sat on the farthest left, across him, on the farther right, was Ryohei-senpai. On Tsuna-san's right were Reborn, Haru-chan and Kyoko chan. Across the three of them were Hayato-kun (on Tsuna kun's left), Yamamoto-kun and a vacant seat.

I sat beside Yamamoto, of course.

"_Ittadakimasu!"_ We said in chorus. But before I could have a bite of the savory chicken, I felt someone looking at me. I glanced at Hayato-kun, who was then staring at me with defiance. "Why the hell are you sitting _there?_"

"It's the only vacant chair, Gokudera," Reborn retorted, out of my expectations. There was a glint in his eyes that appeared very mischievous. Seriously, what was he thinking? "Where do you expect her to sit?"

Hayato-kun flustered at this comment, scowling. "Oi baseball-nut!" he grumbled at Yamamoto. "Get out of that seat, you fool!" Hayato-kun swerved him violently aside, while Yamamoto struggled with his plate on his hand, protecting it with all his might. Before I even realized it, I was already sitting beside Hayato-kun.

_He exchanged seats with Yamamoto just to sit beside me._

"I'm allowing you to sit with Juudaime today, baseball-nut!" he yelled. Everyone became silent, observing us with high intent.

"So you already confessed your love to Kasumi, na Gokudera?" Reborn said boldly.

"What a straightforward question…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Re-Reborn-san!" he exclaimed, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Haru-chan smiled at me. "I'm happy for you desu—" She covered one side of her mouth with her palm, whispering, "—I hope you're going to be able to handle him, though."

I frowned. "But it's not that, Haru-chan."

He glared at Haru-chan. "What the hell were you whispering there, stupid woman?"

"I said Haru isn't stupid, desu!"

Kyoko-chan beamed with joy. "That's great, Kasumi-chan!"

"But, Kyoko-chan, it's not that—"

"Octopus-head, I'm happy for you to the extreme!" Ryohei-senpai exclaimed.

Hayato-kun turned furious. "You've got it all wrong, turf-head!"

"That's awesome, Gokudera-san," Tsuna-kun began. "To be able to tell someone that you like her." At this, he shot Kyoko-chan a timid glance.

"E-Even you, Juudaime?" Hayato-kun whimpered. "You've got it all wrong!"

Tsuna-san shook his head. "Daijyobu dayo_, _Gokudera-kun. I understand how you feel."

"Juudaime…"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Kasumi's gotten pretty quiet, eh?"

Hayato-kun glanced at me, on my flustered state and all. "_Urusai_, baseball-nut! She'll speak if she wants to!"

Everybody broke into a hearty laugh. After that, we continued to eat the succulent meal, savoring their rich flavors. All of them were noisy—particularly when Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan arrived—except I. My heart was heavily beating all those while, I was too ecstatic to even speak. But at that moment, it's as though only I and Hayato-kun were in the room, enjoying the meal together, side by side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi stupid woman, <em>it's break time already!" Hayato-kun announced, standing in front of me with Tsuna and Yamamoto beside him. "You don't plan to starve yourself, do you?" The concern in his voice was so obvious despite his attempt to hide it, making my heart flutter in bliss.

I forced a smile. "But I have to study for the new topic in Math"—I glanced down in sheer shame— "I didn't understand a thing."

He sighed loudly. "I will tutor you after class!"

Amazed, I gazed unto his face. "You will?" I asked incredulously. "Thank you, Hayato-kun!"

He blushed slightly upon hearing his first name called, but he instantly turned his back on me. "I already said it. Now, let's go—"

"I'll just follow you, okay? You guys better go now."

"Alright Kasumi-san, we'll see you on the cafeteria," Tsuna-san said. With that, they left. I was skimming through my things, looking for my purse, when two girls suddenly stood in front of me, their arms curled tightly on their chests — Sakura and Honoka san!

"Do you need anything?" I said.

"What's your problem?" Sakura muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stop fooling around," Sakura said. "How dare you call Gokudera-sama by his first name? We, the members of his official fan club, were never allowed to call him that way and you"—she pointed her forefinger accusingly at me—"a normal girl?"

"Don't abuse Gokudera-sama's kindness!" Honoka intervened. "Stay away from him, Sakimoto Kasumi."

I gulped in terror. "What are you saying?"

Sakura scrutinized me with her sullen black eyes, and then, all of a sudden, she slapped me— her raspy hand leaving a sting of pain on my left cheek.

Honoka chuckled as she slapped the other side of my cheek. "You deserve that, you flirt!"

The next thing I knew, warm tears were sliding down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm quite glad that the last chapter received many reviews. Yay! ^_^ Anyway, what do you think of this? I'm afraid that Gokudera's OOC. Maybe yes, but I hope it's not _that _strong. I also hope that those who reads this fanfiction reviews on every chapter, I'd really appreciate it a lot (but I think it's too much hope).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn!, okay? But I have all rights to Kasumi, Sakura, Honoka, Shin and Yamato. (Albeit the last four were just random people.)

In case you don't know the meaning of the Japanese words that I used, here they are:

1. Na - On my usage, it means _hey. _

2. Nande Monai - _It's nothing._

3. Ittadakimasu - It's said before eating.

4. Daijyobu Dayo- _It's alright._

_5. _Urusai - _Shut up._

6. Teme-ra - _Everyone.  
><em>

That's all. If something's wrong, tell me please. :) I'm not a native Japanese, you know. I just learned the basics of the language.

**P.S. **Thanks to _khr lover _for correcting me in the Japanese part! ^_^

[Edited; May 16, 2011]

**kahochan13:** Anyway, just for the image, you can imagine the appearance of Sakura like Sakura from _Special A_. And Honoka like Honoka on _Maid-Sama_. Actually, I didn't intend that on purpose. It just occurred to me a while ago... Well, to my absolute surprise (aside from the coincidental names), they do fit.


	8. Chapter Seven: Pain and Failure

**A/N: **Before anything else, I'd like to thank _khr lover _for correcting my mistakes. Whoever you are, thank you very much! I already edited the chapters and I followed your advice. (And also thanks for reviewing on most chapters, yay! ^_^) And of course, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter too! :)

Anyway, this isn't a long fic. It's just going to be fifteen chapters or so. But it depends... when the story demands for it, maybe it will be longer than that.

I'd like to warn you beforehand, I don't like this chapter at all. I know it's terrible! (Don't hate me for it. XD)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: Pain and Failure<strong>

Gokudera Hayato's POV

"Kasumi-chan sure is taking too long," the tenth said. He was right. More than five minutes had elapsed precisely already.

I stood. "I think I'll check her, Juudaime."

Hastily, I went up on our room, oblivious to the many people blocking my way. The moment they saw me nearing, they parted, giving me a wide space to walk on. When I reached our room, there was a tumult. Students were crowded, yelling over-excitedly.

"_Oi, _stupid woman, where are you?" I yelled, scanning through the faces, but I couldn't see her. Worst, no one was paying attention to me. All of them were busy, still formed in a circle. I joined the circle, swerving aside those who were thwarting me to pass through. When I succeeded in clearing out everyone, I found out what the uproar was about.

My eyes grew wide in surprise, there she was: being attacked by two monstrous girls— without any hint of remorse— while everyone in class was _cheering _them on. I felt the heat in my body rise. Before I realized what I was doing, I pushed the two girls aside with violent force, not minding whether they got hurt or not.

A dead silence followed.

I flung my arms around Kasumi who was seated on the floor: Her long chestnut hair was disheveled, an obvious sign that it was pulled out, and one button on her uniform was unbuttoned. I took my blazer off and slung it on her shoulder. She looked very limp and frail, as though one mere blow could destroy her. Her eyes were fixated down, making me unable to see the expression on her face, but tears were fluttering down on her skirt.

"_Oi, _are you alright?" I whispered.

No answer.

I glared at everyone. "What were you doing?" I know my eyes were a great deal more vicious than usual, for all of them stepped back, aghast. "All of you, what the hell were you doing?" I yelled.

Out of my consciousness, I threatened them menacingly with my already flared bombs. Several gasped, but I took no heed. My arms automatically aimed it at them, that is, when someone grasped me on my arm. I should have knocked that person away when it hadn't spoken.

"Gokudera-kun, don't!" the tenth cried. He took away the bombs on my fingers and threw it out of the window, causing a violent explosion on mid-air.

"I didn't protect her, Juudaime…" I mumbled in a cracked voice. With fury, I punched the floor, a few specks of blood drawing out the moment I did. But physical pain didn't hurt me anymore— my conscience was calling to me. Just when she most needed me, I didn't rescue her. I couldn't protect her.

I was about to hit the floor another time when she caressed my arm. "_Stop_, Hayato-kun. I don't want you to get hurt again just because of me."

She glanced up at me, her warm loving eyes making my heart leapt up. Bruises and scratches were all over her face, as well as a few red marks. "I'm fine, Hayato-kun. I'm not worth to be the cause of your pain. Stop punishing yourself," She said. "It's my fault. I tried to fight back but I just couldn't. They're right," She continued, a tear falling down on her cheek.

"DAMMIT! Stop blaming yourself, you idiot!"

"We better go to the clinic, Gokudera-kun," Juudaime said.

I kneeled down, my back facing her. "What are you waiting for?" I said, annoyed. "I'm going to carry you to the clinic! Ride on my back!"

She threw her arms on my shoulder and then she leaned her head down. "Thank you, Hayato-kun."

* * *

><p>The nurse left when she was done with her services to us. My right hand was bandaged while Kasumi's bruises were treated with a cold compress. We were seated side by side on the clinic-bed.<p>

"S-Sorry, Kasumi, I couldn't protect you," I mumbled, but I didn't look unto her face.

She didn't respond at once and when I turned to her, she was eyeing me intently. She smiled; tears began to form on her eyes. "This is the first time that you've called me by my name."

I jolted up. "Oi, don't cry!" I gazed away once again. "You're calling me by my first name. It's just to be even with you."

She grasped my right hand, caressing it very gently. "Sorry about this, Hayato-kun. You didn't have to hurt yourself just because you failed to protect me." She chuckled. "Sometimes you're also an idiot."

I abruptly turned to her. "What did you say?"

But the moment I saw her laughing eyes and heard her sweet chuckle, I felt contented.

"You're the idiot one," I said tartly. "Why the hell did you let those scoundrels hurt you?"

She released her grip, ceased laughing, and turned silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what do you think? It's the worst, isn't it? I know, I know, I'm terrible. And I bet Gokudera's pretty OOC too...

Next chapter: **A Friend in the Gravest Time**


	9. Chapter 8: A Friend in the Gravest Time

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. This is the next chapter! I corrected a few errors in the last chapter (the honorifics, and I also realized that I had forgotten to include a horizontal ruler on the necessary place). Yeah, I'm sorry for the last chapter... I'm not sure whether this one is any good, though. (I hope.)

Anyway, just for the image, you can imagine the appearance of Sakura like Sakura from _Special A_. And Honoka like Honoka on _Maid-Sama_. Actually, I didn't intend that on purpose. It just occurred to me a while ago... Well, to my absolute surprise (aside from the coincidental names), they do fit. For my past OCs (It's quite late to say it now, though.): Imagine Yamato as Tora Igarashi (Maid Sama!) and Shin as Sasori (Naruto) or perhaps Shinji Ibu (Prince of Tennis); you decide who's better. ^_^ All right, it's just some random imagination that hit my head... XD Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT: A Friend in the Gravest Time<strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

I had tried to defend myself, but I'm not sure if it did any justice.

"You're just jealous," I had said boldly. "The lot of you, you're just jealous."

"What?" Sakura had bellowed with a nasty chuckle. "What are you saying?"

"Quite a funny girl, isn't she?" Honoka had asked with a mocking smile.

I returned the smile, although a little coldly and more insulting. "You are just jealous." I had tried my best to sound courageous, but the endless streams of tears had instantly given me away. Either way, I had not planned to give up. "He will never like people like you –,"

Sakura had turned scarlet in fury, and was about to slap me yet again when I thwarted her evil intention.

"It's true, that's why it hurts, isn't it?" I had asked.

Honoka had frowned. "Truth? You really want to know the truth?"

And then they told me…

I couldn't defend myself because I knew they were right— they opened my eyes unto the world of reality that Gokudera-kun and I couldn't be together. Just how high was that? Bringing us close together would only let the differences between the two of us be conspicuous. I wasn't fit for him: it was the obvious. A mere normal girl like I couldn't be together with someone so high, so distant, so _near-perfect. _More girls out there could be better, unlike I, who only caused him trouble, problems and worry. He was always hurt because he was protecting me— the scars on his body were the very proof. Someone like me would only bring his further destruction, if that's the case, if I'd only hurt him terribly and extremely in the end, I'd rather do it now, to put an end to his sacrifices.

"Why don't you speak—" He begun, but was interrupted at once when I glanced on his direction. But I couldn't take the looks of his innocent eyes: So pure and honest. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

I stood abruptly, with my back facing him. Gazing at him would only bring tears to my eyes. "_Hayato-kun, _I think that…"

"What is it?"

"I think that," I faltered. "We must go our own separate ways now."

He jerked from the bed. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I-I love you, Hayato-kun," I said calmly. "You know that pretty well."

"That doesn't explain it! Then what—"

"It won't work, Hayato-kun!" I interrupted. "It just won't work," I mumbled. "The two of us can't be together."

_When you return to your world you should try avoiding me as much as possible. Stay away from me. I would only endanger you. _I should have listened to the future Gokudera right from the beginning... I knew he had a point… But it seemed contrary. _He _would endanger me?

"What are you saying…?" he gasped out.

"_Gomen ne, _Hayato-kun," I blurted out, and then immediately ran out of the clinic before he could follow me. I didn't mind where I was going, I just scampered away as far as I could, with tears sliding down my cheeks. His voice was echoing in my ears, and what a painful sound it was! But I'd only give him more pain if I continued everything.

_It's the right decision! All I have to do now is to live life the way it was before he came. But those moments seems decades ago, so far away. Will I even return to the past?_

That is, until I bumped unto someone, causing me to thrust on the floor  
>(was I that weak?), my hands thrown unto my tear-shrouded face.<p>

"Eh? Kasumi?" a voice inquired, surprised.

I looked up, despite my current state: It's Yamamoto-kun!

He seemed concerned. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to pull me up, which I humbly accepted. "What happened, Kasumi? Why are you crying—?"

Before I realized it, I threw my arms around him and cried my sorry heart out on his comforting shoulder. When I have problems, Yamamoto-kun would always approach me, saying that I could share everything to him, and that he'd help me if he could. I'd tell him that I'm grateful, but I hadn't the faintest idea that it'd really happen: When I would need him to ease my problems. Kind of ironic, wasn't it? It even took place at one of the most despairing moments of my life.

He rubbed my back. "I don't know what happened, Kasumi, but you can always talk to me when something's bothering you," He said with a low, whimsical chuckle. "I don't know if I'd be of any help, but I'd try. That's what friends are for, right?" There was something in his voice when he spoke of the last sentence; something that I couldn't decipher…

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun, thank you," I cried.

"No problem," he muttered, and then he released the embrace, eyeing me with his hazelnut eyes. "But what really happened?"

I didn't really want to let go of my arms. Don't get me wrong, it's just that, it felt so comforting to know that somebody's ready to lend you a shoulder. The very feeling of being on a dear friend's care is very assuring. And needless to say, when Hayato-kun embraced me a few minutes earlier, it felt different, and I literally didn't want him to loosen his hug. Only if it's possible, I'd stay on his arms forever.

"I-I love him Yamamoto-kun!" I whined. "I love him, but," I paused. "It's impossible, it's just plain impossible for us to be together. I couldn't do anything for him! I don't want to lose him..." I mumbled. "I can't, but I have to."

Without realizing, I was sobbing once more, like a child. He placed his arms around me again.

"Then you just have to be with him, Kasumi. You just have to prove to him that you are fit for him," he stuttered. "It's that simple."

"Y-Yamamoto-kun…" I said in utter surprise, releasing the clutch. Was it even possible? Could our love even be possible? _All I have to do is to be with him, right? _I thought. That's all that I wanted, but what if it didn't work out? What if, by the end, I'd just wound him more?

I heard footsteps nearing. I instantaneously released the embrace and turned to the approaching sound. It had stopped already, and there he was, just a few paces across us, petrified.

"Hayato-kun," I gasped out. "It's not what you think…"

He took his eyes off us and gazed sideways on the floor. Though they weren't pierced against us, I could perfectly see what was beheld on its depths: Agony, pain and a sense of betrayal. The very sight of it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hayato-kun—" I began.

"I understand it now, Kasumi_,_" he interrupted tersely.

* * *

><p><strong>kahochan13: <strong>Is this worse than the last chapter? I hope not. Don't forget to leave a review, 'kay?


	10. Chapter Nine: The Fool Uses His Head

**A/N: **This is the next chapter... And again, I think it's terrible. (Really Gokudera, your parts are so hard to depict.) Please, please leave more reviews! Thank you very much. Oddly enough, it's actually what's motivating me to post the next chapters... Because as I've said, this story has already been finished a long time ago, and I'm just doing revisions. So yeah, if I don't get many reviews...

(Anyway, sorry for the crazy chapter title. XD)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: The Fool Uses His Head<strong>

Gokudera Hayato's POV

"I perfectly understand it now," I continued. I felt an intolerable pain on my chest, as though a heavy pair of hands were wringing my blood out of my heart. The moment I saw Yamamoto with her — his damn arms around her and all— I had the urge to thrust bombs on his baseball head… but I mustn't. He was the reason why Kasumi and I couldn't be together. She probably liked him. And if that's the case, I must not wound the person that brought her joy. I hadn't the faintest notion that something was going on between the two and I need not mention that the very idea sickened me. But if it was for her happiness, then I had to endure all sorts of pain it would give me.

"Oi, Gokudera, it's not that," Yamamoto muttered.

"Tch. It's really impossible for us to be together," I went on, not minding what he said; and trying to sound nonchalant. "Dammit, don't worry now, Kasumi, I will never interfere with you ever again." I casted a final glance, though painful, on her direction before finally scampering away. Why the hell did it hurt? It was the best thing to do, right? If it was for her happiness, then I _could _do anything. I would do anything.

When I was already a few steps away, she suddenly clasped me on the ends of my shirt, causing me to stop mid step.

"What the hell do you want from me now?" I said, albeit I didn't let my fury show, before she could speak. "Damn, I'm alright. Stop worrying!" I clenched my fists tightly. It had been a while since I held my temper and surprisingly, the reason would always be her.

_ But I'm not alright — _was what I really wanted to blurt out. I removed her hand and dashed away. I headed to the garden, though I wanted to go to the rooftop, but I was pretty certain that Hibari Kyoya would be there, the nuisance. I rested my back against the lofty trunk of the tree, the massive leaves serving as my shade. The cool breeze slapping my cheeks gave at least a little comfort. During that time, several thoughts circled to and fro my head, and all of them included her.

_'I love you so much, Gokudera-kun.' _

"Tch," I snorted in disgust. How sweetly spoken it was, just who in his right mind would have thought that it was but a part of her deceit? More importantly, that baseball-nut, I knew he was utterly stupid but I didn't expect him to do such a thing. For heaven's sake, if he liked her, he should have told me! I looked like a fool! It's really hard to trust someone, was it not? I thought that when I went here to Japan, I'd be able to start a new life— but no. It was still like in Italy— I was internally alone, always suspicious with others, never trusting. And now, I think that trait was returning; I would not give my trust away again so easily.

"Gokudera," An earsplitting and infuriating voice said.

I glanced up on the speaker: the fool. I scrutinized him fiercely. "What the hell do you want now, Baseball-nut? Haven't you had enough of your silly, little game?" I stood and dusted of the dirt on my pants. "_Tch._ If you will not leave me alone"— I smirked— "Then let's settle this with fighting." I reached for my bombs and crossed it in front of me.

He seemed serious; his dark olive eyes were stern as they gazed unto mine. "Why didn't you stop her?" He asked, causing me to put my arms down. "When she ran away from you, why didn't you stop her? You are a man, Gokudera. You should prove to her that it's not impossible, and if the two of you do things together, it could work out."

Blood flushed in my cheeks in anger, I was certain. "What do you even know?" I yelled. "Stop talking like your some wise man, stupid guy!"

"I know everything," he said boldly. "She told me everything. How could you make her cry? And who are you to call me stupid, Gokudera, when you are also stupid yourself?"

I seized him on the collar. "No one calls me stupid, baseball-nut."

He smiled darkly. What on earth was this? I had never seen the fool like this before. "Then prove it." He dared. "If you're wise, do the right thing. Go to her."

I released the grasp. "What the hell are you saying? Something's happening between the two of you, and here you are, talking like nothing's going on?"

"It's because you misunderstood everything! You let your temper and suspiciousness get in the way! You didn't even hear her reason out her side!" he blundered on. "She was hurt, Gokudera. I just comforted her because if I didn't, she could have broken apart." He began walking away. "I've done my part as her friend, now you do yours as her lover." He turned to face me and chuckled wholeheartedly, scratching his head. Back to his idiotic self. "_Haha, _I hope I said those right. _Ganbare!_" Then he finally went away.

How could I have done such a thing? I acted impulsively without thinking of how she felt. She was hurt, but I let her run away with the burden on her part, letting her shoulder the problem alone. Now, all that I ought to do was approach her, and never let her go. We would do everything together, and all would be unconquerable. I hated it, but I had to admit that for the first time, that baseball-nut had done something right.

"Bah, you're finally using your brain now, baseball-nut," I mumbled.


	11. Chapter Ten: Adriano de Ghiaccio Part 1

**A/N: **Thank you very much for those who left reviews on the last chapter. I was really glad that you didn't deem it awful, which was what I had presumed.

In the original draft, there are only fifteen chapters. But suddenly, a few days ago, a realization hit me. I thought of completely changing my desired ending. If I pushed through with that plan, there might be a part three. (It's only going to be a few chapters.) And yes, I will definitely tell what happened to Kasumi in the future because it's a very important element... So stay tuned. :)

But pray leave more reviews! More! _More!_ (I'm in the process of acquiring more people who could review. I wish someone could help me, though.) More like, I wish they're actually going to leave a review. I would often tell myself, "I will not post the next chapter if I don't get [Number] reviews!" But in the end, I would always fail to follow it. But now, I will strive to keep up with it! So I hope you reach my desired number...

This is the first part of chapter ten. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN (1): Adriano de Ghiaccio<strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

I couldn't concentrate in class. My mind was a whirl of different emotions. There was the recurring desire to stand up and scamper out of the room just to find _him_ and explain what had happened a while ago; that it was all just plain misunderstanding. There was the pang of necessity to share him what was really bothering me… and, though this might sound trite, that we could actually do things flawlessly if we worked side by side. Quite a romantic situation, was it not? Sometimes I really often imagined my life as though it were a movie with a happy ending. That despite the heavy predicaments and incessant conflicts everything would work out in the end. Unfortunately, this was reality. And worse was, things tend to be more painful than you ought it to be. Most likely things would result to what you'd hardly expect. There was also the temptation to confront blatantly the two girls who had just caused me all of these problems. I'd like to yell at their faces… If only I were that courageous.

I tapped my slightly trembling fingers against the desk; the words that the teacher was uttering in front did not register in my chaotic mind. Not a single thing could infiltrate through my wrecked brain. By that time I was itching to do something— to do _anything _of the three that I had mentioned. But which was most right? Which was the best thing to do that could highly produce a better outcome?

Hayato-kun, I would like to run into you now and tell you all my worries. But somehow there's this tinge of apprehension in the core of my heart that was hindering me to do what I like most. I had been such a fool to act that way; I didn't even heed any attention on how you were feeling. The deed that I had done did not help in the least bit, and I was pretty certain that it would be better if I just told you what I really wished to say… What I really wished to happen.

_You know, all I want is to stay by your side forever._

My mind was settled. I would do it.

But how?

Maybe I could tell sensei that my bruises were hurting once more and I needed to go to the clinic at once. Or perhaps I could just ask permission to go to the comfort room. Everything would be fine either way. Even if it was lying, strangely enough, I knew it was right to do it. But then again, where could _he _be? The school wasn't that diminutive for me to easily find him –

The door flung open with a loud thud. We all turned instantaneously at the door's direction. Sensei awaited the intruder with large, scorning eyes. It seemed that he wanted real bad to rebuke someone… so it seemed based on his tyrannical expression. It was, as I was expecting, Hayato-kun. His hands were on his pockets, and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply. He headed to his seat without another word, glance or acknowledgement of respect on the person in front.

"A while ago it's Yamamoto-kun and now it's you!" Sensei whined like a child. Yamamoto-kun entered the room a few minutes ahead of him. As to why, I hadn't the faintest idea. It made me wonder, for going out while the class was ongoing was definitely out of his habit.

"Now, explain yourself . . ." Sensei's voice trailed off when Hayato-kun glared at him. The former drew back in fear, pushed his spectacles to the bridge of his nose, and faced the whole class, as though nothing happened. He gulped. (For some reason, he was acting a lot like our eccentric and annoying Math teacher…) "As I was saying, the bushido is the . . ."

And so, the discussion continued.

We had a very short vacant time before the classes resumed. I collected my breath and stood. This was the perfect time. I should explain everything to Hayato-kun: he must know the truth. But before I could head towards him, he stood, and then he turned to my direction. My heart beat faster upon seeing his eyes fixated upon mine. He scratched his head lightly in irritation and dashed in front of me.

"Hayato-kun," I breathed. "I-I'm sorry! I-I could explain everything . . . It's not like what you thought—"

"If something's bothering you, you should have told me!" he interrupted. By that moment, the whole class fell into a deep silent, and all eyes were on us. I could feel the two girls whispering amongst each other…

"Gokudera-kun. . ." I heard Tsuna mumble.

He clutched his fist and looked furious. "I can't believe that _that baseball-nut _was the first to know everything," Hayato-kun muttered darkly with a ferocious glance on his direction. Yamamoto-kun, unaware of what was taking place, just grinned widely.

"Bastard!" Hayato-kun yelled. "Don't grin as though you're the innocent one!"

"I know," I said. "I'm really stupid for not telling you anything. I only made things worse for acting so childishly. But what you saw a while ago was just some misunderstanding—,"

He sighed. "Dammit." He blushed lightly. "I-I acted childishly too…"

I couldn't help smiling. "Nah, it's all right. I was really the one at fault, after all."

He suddenly glanced around, seemingly searching for someone. "Where the hell are those damn women?" He stopped abruptly on Honoka and Sakura's sight, blazing in anger.

I clutched onto his shirt and shook my head. "Don't. It's fine."

"Fine? After what they did—,"

"I'm sorry, Hayato-kun. But I think…" I paused. "I think everything is okay now. There's nothing to worry. Sorry for the words that I had said—,"

"Hell with your apologizing!" he exclaimed. "Stop saying sorry. It's nothing!" He turned his back on me at once and headed to his seat, but I was swift enough to see his cheeks turning to a light hue of pink which was nothing compared to my brightly colored ones. I smiled once more. Yamamoto-kun was right. It would work out, especially now, that I have him by my side. Matsumoto-sensei suddenly entered, and hushed the whole class by slamming his hands on the wooden desk.

"Everyone, we have a new student," he said formally, which was unlike his usual habit. The class immediately murmured in interest. A new student in this time of the year, when the school was already nearing its end? He turned to the partly opened door and said, "You may now enter."

A guy entered. He's got pallid blonde hair that complemented his fair skin and glistening crystal blue eyes. The girls giggled and whispered to one another. By his appearance, I could presume that he was a foreigner; well, that was what the girls always wanted.

"He's so handsome!"

I gaped at once as an intense realization hit me. The blood in my cheeks was almost leaving me. _It couldn't be him . . ._

"Class, this is Adriano de Ghiaccio. He just moved in here in Namimori from Italy," Matsumoto-sensei scratched his head. "Just like Gokudera Hayato's case," he mumbled. "Now, where shall you sit?" He scanned around and pointed the vacant seat beside Yamamoto-kun. "You may sit there, beside Yamamoto Takeshi."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_" he said in heavily accented Japanese. The girls chattered at this, and the boys too, but mostly of disinterest and complain that it wasn't a girl.

I pretended to write something in my notebook to avoid his gaze, but he stopped short in front of me and said in a vague voice that could only I could hear, "I returned _for you, _Kasumi-chan. Just as I promised." And with that, he headed to his designated seat.

"Yo," I heard Yamamoto-kun say jovially. Murmurs entrapped the whole room again. Sweat poured all over my cheeks and my heart was beating frantically. He did return, but why _now? _My thoughts wandered off, causing me to ponder deeply despite the class discussion. And as I did, my thoughts were taking me years ago.


	12. Chapter Ten: Adriano de Ghiaccio Part 2

**A/N: **Okay, so I've received my so desired number of reviews: 69, which is alluded to my beloved Mukuro! Unfortunately_, _when I finally decided to post the next part a few days ago, the site wouldn't open… T^T So, yeah, you don't know how happy I am when the site finally worked!

Thank you very much for those who left reviews on the past few days! I love you everyone! :) Your comments were all inspirations to me. Thanks for those who left anonymous reviews too, whoever you guys are, _arigato!_

Anyway,_ s_orry for using some space for my random rants. I just have no other place to do it.

**Adorkable93** I might just follow your advice. Thank you very much for opening the idea to me. What you said made a lot of sense. When I have more time, I'll revise the prologue. That means the individual parts would be on separate chapters. Yes, it will make the story much longer. And, you're right. I really rushed that part because I did it on the last minute: the moment when I was about to post _Living in a Vicious Storm _here. So I didn't think much deeper about it.

**khr lover** I didn't notice it until you said so yourself. But I'm not that surprised though because I originally decided that she'd be a shy girl. I only changed that when I posted the prologue, which was a last minute idea. Anyway, I think Kasumi's personality worked fine for Gokudera. I have an explanation, though. She's not really being shy, she's just a bit embarrassed in having acted the way she did earlier in the story, which was wrong. With that anxiety in mind, she couldn't bring herself to face Gokudera head on. _But… _if you think it's such a wide difference in her personality, I could change that part. :) Oh, and I did follow your advice. I was ecstatic too upon hearing that you like my story.

So I thereby present the second part of chapter ten!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Reborn!,_ but I have all rights to my numerous OCs: Kasumi Sakimoto and her family, Yamato, Shin, Sakura and Honoka.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN (2): Adriano de Ghiaccio<strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

_My thoughts wandered off, causing me to ponder deeply despite the class discussion. And as I did, my thoughts were taking me years ago…_

"Leave Kasumi chan alone," Adriano had blundered as he swerved my girl friends aside with violent strength. The latter simply stared at him, their faces expressing bewilderment. The silent treatment only seemed to rouse him anger more; he glared at them with high abhorrence. "I said _leave_!" His fury really showed, and needless to say, they all drew back in sheer apprehension and scampered away as swift as they could.

Tears had fallen incessantly down my cheeks. "Wait . . ." I had cried out, but they were already out of my vision. I had found myself gaping in disbelief.

Adriano had turned to me, smiling sweetly, albeit all I ever saw under it was cruelty and apathy. How could he even smile as though nothing had happened; as though he was the hero? "I already disposed of the trashes, my Kasumi chan. We can now play without any nuisance."

I was only seven years old by that time, but I already valued my friends with high regard and compassion. I had gazed at the floor in frustration; my tears were plummeting on the lush green grasses in dew drops. I had clutched my fist so tightly that my knuckles already turned white. "I will never play with you again," I had said, glancing up. "Never!"

He hadn't been affected. He simply smiled and dried the tears in my eyes with the back of his hand. "But you should know that as my future wife, you must not mingle with low people. You're friends must be in the same status as you are."

We were very poor then. Slowly but surely, our life was drifting to poverty. The Ghiaccios had once been a close comrade of father; and as a financial and friendly assistance, as they liked to call it, they hired all of us to work in their vast mansion. My mother was a maid, father was a gardener, brother helped father with the lighter tasks, and I, unfortunately, was to be Adriano's, their only son's, playmate and buddy. Not that I disapproved it. In fact, I was very glad to learn _at first _that my work didn't involve much effort unlike the others'. But being a playmate of one of the richest kids in Japan wasn't as easy as I had first anticipated. On our first meeting, Adriano regarded me with disgust and contempt. But that didn't obviate me. I did my best and soon enough, we were already very close with one another. His parents praised me highly for being able to make him smile, as they, his parents, never succeeded to do.

But our friendship was only until _that _unfortunate day.

He began to treat me as though I was his own, and wanted me to be always by his side. He'd cast my friends away, and I'd be left alone with him again. At one time, he even vowed to marry me in the future.

"I'm never going to be your wife!" With that, I ran away.

Then, a week later, it was decided that they would migrate to Italy, to implement the family's business there. When it was finally the time for their departure, I was very glad to see him away, though I kept the thought to myself. Before he entered their limousine, he hissed something on my ear, "Don't worry, Kasumi-chan, I'll return here for you when we're already fifteen years old — a year before we'd formally marry. I promise that."

I gulped.

"I'll see you again, Kasumi-chan!"

And that was our last meeting. I had almost forgotten his promise, and I didn't expect him to fulfill it. Not the least bit. But now, now that he _really _returned, what would I do? There was no way that I'd be married to him.

_But I have one last hope — Hayato-kun. I must tell Adriano that I already found the person that I truly love, and so must he. _

* * *

><p>All of us were already headed home, until all of a sudden, Adriano rushed to us. The others seemed glad and jovial about it, except I and Hayato kun. He was eyeing him scornfully with his stern green eyes, his eyebrows furrowed.<p>

Adriano smiled. "My, what is it, Kasumi chan? Ignoring a _very special _person?"

All of them gasped.

"You know him, Kasumi san?" Tsuna inquired, his eyes wide in utter surprise.

Yamamoto chuckled heartily. "I didn't know you have a friend in Italy, Kasumi san."

Out of my expectations, Hayato kun stepped forward briskly, with a fierce and tenacious air about him. He scrutinized Adriano with high disdain.

"Just who the hell are you to speak to her in such a manner?"

"Now, who is this intruder?" Adriano responded, and then, suddenly, he stared fixedly unto Hayato kun's gaze. "Well, since you asked me, I might as well tell you." He beamed proudly. "I am her fiancée and I returned here to Japan to prepare for our marriage in a year's time."

A dead silence followed.

Tsuna shrieked, his voice rising two octaves. "Her f-f-f-f-fiancée?"

Yamamoto kun hurriedly threw Hayato kun a worried glance. He was staring on the floor, flabbergasted. "Gokudera-san…" And then my friend turned to me. I hastily shook my head.

Hayato kun flushed in fury. "Don't give me that crap, you bastard!"

Adriano seemed amused. "Oh, your lover, Kasumi chan?"

Now it's my time to step forward. It was just too much for someone like me to bear. I clasped Hayato kun's arm and huddled it near mine. He didn't resist at all, but I saw him turn his eyes away, blushing.

"That's right," I said blatantly. "He's my lover as well as I'm his lover"— I gulped –"So I'll never be married to you." I faltered. "You indeed promised to marry me, but it's something I didn't consent to!"

Adriano pulled me to his side instantaneously, and then he flung his arms on my waist, smirking wickedly. "Sorry, but I won't give her to you."

Hayato kun crossed his arms in front of him, with unlit bombs in between his fingers. Why in the world was he so violent? I resisted out of Adriano's arms, dashing to Hayato's side.

"You're the Hurricane Bomb Hayato," he muttered, causing the guys to be surprised. I was aware that he used dangerous bombs, but was he that popular for Adriano to actually know him? He even had his own title, eh? Adriano smiled in spite of himself. "Well then, let's settle things the mafia way."

"Mafia?" Yamamoto inquired, perplexed. "Isn't that the game you're playing with Gokudera, Tsuna?"

Tsuna's jaw dropped in amazement, but it was only for a fleeting moment. He faced Adriano. "What do you mean the _mafia way? _And why do you know who Gokudera san is?"

Adriano didn't answer. He simply turned his back on us and began walking away. "See you later, then, at nine o'clock, at the school grounds."

"I'll beat the crap out of your face!" Hayato kun grumbled. Adriano raised his hand, waving, and then he disappeared in sight.

"He is more known as the Glacial Knight in the mafia world," A tiny high shrilled voice announced. We saw Reborn dramatically emerging from a little hole in the floor. What was that? More like, how in the world did he do that?

"Wow, nice, Reborn," I commented.

"Reborn! Where did you come from?" Tsuna cried.

"I told you, I have secret hideouts everywhere."

Tsuna scratched his head. "Anyway, who is that Glacial Knight?"

"I don't give a damn to whoever he is, Juudaime," Hayato Kun scowled. "I'll beat him!"

"Wait," I intervened. "Mafia? You're actually involved with Mafia? Isn't that a dangerous sort of organization, more like, a group of people consisting of criminals?"

Reborn sighed and shook his head solemnly. "The misconception of the Mafia."

"What?"

"Anyway, we don't have time to explain to you now. We'll tell you when the time comes," the baby said.

"But…" I began. There was a look in his eyes that didn't want contradiction. I sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. That aside, there is no way you'll battle with him!" (Here, Hayato-kun snorted.) "Yeah, right. I know you're some bomb guy, Hayato, but Adriano's dangerous! You don't know what he's thinking and—and…" My voice trailed off. "I don't want you to get hurt again because of me! Don't act so stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid, woman," he retorted. "Why did you make marriage promises with that guy?"

"I didn't!"

"Bah," he mumbled. "But that fool will only leave you alone if I beat him, right? Then all I have to do is to give him the defeat he rightfully deserves!"

"Gokudera is right," Reborn said with a grave nod. "The Glacial Knight will have to be Kasumi's fiancée until Gokudera wins the battle tonight. So to keep things short…" He glanced up, his lips twitched into an innocent smile. I didn't particularly like it. "Gokudera must defeat the Glacial Knight and have Kasumi's hand in marriage."

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"R-Reborn-san!" Hayato sputtered.

"Reborn, that's not it!" I found myself saying.

Yamamoto chuckled. "But isn't it what you're fighting for?"

I could only heave a sigh, shaking my head incredulously. This couldn't be happening. Really, why did you have to keep on making me suffer? Fate was certainly a difficult thing to appease.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, is it terrible? Point out some mistakes, I will try to revise it some other time.

Next chapter: CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Match

Stay tuned. :) Oh, and yeah, I _do _have a certain number of reviews on my mind yet again. Sorry for that. I just want more reviews.


	13. Chapter 11: The Match

**A/N:** Right, I haven't posted for a long time. I'm quite disheartened, to be honest, for very few people left reviews on the past chapter. Anyway, I still decided to post the next chapter . . . I wish that I'll receive many reviews. Probably a hundred? I'll be really motivated to post the next chapters then. Thanks very much, guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Match<strong>

Gokudera Hayato's Point of View

I had been waiting for about half an hour now: the clock read nine quarter. Damn it, how long did that bastard plan to make me wait?

I was sitting on the cement stairs on the side of the field. The breezing wind was whistling, whispering blunders against my ears. It had an icy coldness, as though it were actually on the enemy's side, but then again, the strong and harsh winds were a characteristic of a storm, so I could say that it was in favor of me. The black and dark sky was empty, only a few gray clouds could be sighted. There was no sound present except the soft humming of the evening air and the rustling of the distant lofty trees.

Before long, I heard nearing footsteps. The guy had finally arrived! Then again, when I faced the newcomer, I sighed: Baseball nut and turf head. I jolted abruptly on my seat, becoming heated up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Yamamoto grinned. That idiot. How could he be so cheerful at a time like this? "To watch your match, of course!"

"I'm going to cheer you up, Octopus head!"

Absurdity. "What the—? Just damn leave! I don't need you here!"

"Tsuna is currently trying to keep Kasumi out of here," Yamamoto said, his expression serious. "I didn't know she'd be going."

"_What?__" _I blurted out. "How could she trouble the tenth?" I was about to head on her place when another voice spoke. That stupid, horrible, nauseating and just plain infuriating voice.

"Ah, where are you going? Trying to escape?"

There he was, on the middle of the field, smiling deviously. This bastard was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Escape?" I smirked. "Like hell I would. I thought you were the one who ran off yourself."

"Oh, really?" he mocked. "Well I'm here now." He glared. "I'll defeat you and make Kasumi mine."

"So what are the rules?" He seemed surprised. "What, you play without rules? You cheater." I eyed him teasingly. "Whoever wins will have Kasumi, and the loser will have to stay away from her this day forward."

He laughed. "A fair game."

"Then let's begin."

I stepped forward onto the field, which, I presume, would be our battle field.


	14. Chapter Twelve: A Problem

**A/N: **Okay, unfortunately, only one person reviewed the last chapter, but despite that, I still posted chapter 12. I hope this will receive reviews. This is fairly short, though, shorter than the previous one. Don't worry, the next three chapters are going to be longer. . . But I might not post them if I don't receive much reviews. It's not motivating, you know . . . Okay, so here goes!

**Disclaimer: **Much that I hate to admit it, I don't own _Reborn!, _all right?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE: A Problem<strong>

Kasumi's Point of View

"Tsuna, come on! I never knew you were _this infuriating_," I snapped. Why was he doing this, anyway? "Stop blocking my way. I need to see Hayato—"

"It's dangerous!" he interrupted. "Gokudera won't like it if you get into trouble!"

"It's dangerous," I echoed. "You said it yourself. So how could you leave him there?"

He was silent.

"Tsuna, Adriano is a monster…" My voice trailed off. "He's a murderer, for heaven's sake! Once when a child made fun of me, Adriano became very angry. He stabbed the poor child with a knife," I shook my head. "No, it looked like a sharp crystal dagger. I didn't know how it happened but the next thing I knew… the kid was turned to ice. He was frozen." I paused. "Perhaps that was why he's called the Glacial Knight."

"F-F-Frozen?" Tsuna gasped. "What if he—?"

I nodded gravely. "What if he did the same thing to Hayato kun?" Tears fell from my eyes. "I won't let it happen! And I don't want to be married off with that Adriano!"

"It will be _all right_, Kasumi san," he assured me. "Gokudera kun is strong. I know— I know that the victory will be on his hands."

I swerved him aside. "Sorry Tsuna san, but this is not something that Hayato must fight alone" –I stared unto his eyes— "But something we do together."

He looked serious. "I understand your will to protect the one you love. Let's go."

There were lights in the halls, but despite those, the school seemed enigmatic and frightening. That was the least of our problems. What if Hibari suddenly popped into view? That prefect would only make things worse.

Tsuna was leading the way. An utterly odd guy. A while ago he was thwarting me to go and now he was the one who was so resolved to do so.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Adriano said the school grounds, _ne_?" I said. "Hmm, probably the field."

"Right."

The cold wind was slapping my cheeks. Everything was silent and the only things that I could hear were the heavy beating of my heart and our creaking footsteps. A few sweats started to slide down my face, leaving itch behind. _Is__ Hayato __all __right?_

All of a sudden, we saw Yamamoto running towards us with a worried expression on his usually cheerful features. He halted in front of us.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT, PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^<strong>


End file.
